


The Moon And Stars

by Oculi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, First Time, Love Triangles, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:56:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oculi/pseuds/Oculi
Summary: You are the daughter of the estranged King Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII and older half-sister of Noctis. You’re as wild as the Galahdian blood that runs through your veins, earning your title as the rebel princess of Lucis.





	1. The Moon And Stars: Chapter 1

-Three years before the fall of insomnia.

Your mother was a spitfire, just like yourself and just as beautiful- a Galahdn maiden who caught the eyes of a king some years ago before her death during childbirth. You had her wild personality and it showed, eyes glinting as a smile curved over your features. “Hurry up already sis.” Noctis’ voice rang in your ears as Yei, a Glaive from your normal entourage silently braided and weaved a few intricate beads in your hair. The purple haired punk sported one of her own as her dark eyes slipped back to shoot the prince a look. “What’s wrong Nocti~ Normally you’d be ecstatic to skip out on these events. “You cooed at him, causing a light blush to dust over his cheeks as he ducked his head down a bit. 

Your pinky moved forward, slicking over lip stain that resided in a small shell that sat on your Vanity, one leg was crossed over the other, causing the deep wine-red dress to pool in between your legs at the action. Both slits on the side left little to the imagination when you did that, it didn’t help that the Galahdian tattoos started with crow footed tips near your rib cage and slipped down your sides to your outer thighs ending in a similar way they started. 

You were beautiful, regal, a bit muscular in build but downright stunning and you knew it. The shaved sides of your head where accentuated with a fade and a lovely triangular pattern that lead up to a mass of hair that was pulled back in a ponytail and braids that were beaded with the lucis skulls. Another thin line slipped down between the valley of your breast, ending in soft dots amongst sun-kissed skin. 

As you stood you gained your siblings gaze again, the soft knotting of his eyebrows made his disdain apparent as one of the girls in your entourage wrapped a large fur boa over your shoulders before it dipped to hang over your arms. Aside from the glaive, you had an arcanist who followed you and friend who was the daughter of an empress who you’d more or less glue yourself to when you arrived at the gala She was the one that kept your rash decisions at bay with her sly comments and snarky remarks towards your royal blood being mixed with something much more- feral.

You also knew she was the reason your younger brother was so antsy to go to the gala in the first place, you would say she vexed him if you didn’t already know her eyes were always drawn elsewhere, losing themselves in the seafoam green of your brothers' advisor. It was sad to see it, you knew that he was pining for someone who had little interest in him romantically, but you would not intervene.

Your toned arm tangled with your brothers as you gave him a gentle squeeze. “C’mon then, let’s go- “You couldn’t help but sigh.” Rendezvous with the guests and watch father try to marry me off to other noblemen.” In all honesty, he could try, but he knew not to push it too far, you’d raise literal hell on earth if a marriage was forced on you, preferring to find someone in your own time than have someone pair you up with a man you barely knew. But that didn’t make you any less of a bargaining chip, if it came down to it you wouldn’t mind using your single status to your advantage. 

Noctis' eyes landed on you as you both squeezed past the large embellished doors, coming face to face with his own group of boys. Prompto looked giddy as ever, if not slightly pent up being in a suit with some actual sleeves on it, his bright blue eyes landed on the women behind you before he waved. “L a d i e s ~” he chirped at them, earning your Arcanist, Sunshine’s, softly muted laughter as she hid her mouth behind her hands. Yei gave him a wild grin of her own before leaning back on one of her legs, letting her arms sweep back in a low bow. “My lady~” She teased him, holding an elbow out as she gracefully walked forward. “May I accompany you to the Gala this fine evening. “

Prompto faked a gasp, letting his hand rest above his chest as he looked at her. “Why yes sir Glaive, I would be honored.” With a curtsy he tucked his arm into hers, fluttering his lashes before they both busted out laughing. The group shared a good snicker before Ignis ruined it with a clear of his throat. “Not to break up the merrymaking, but we’re expected. “Always the strict one, he shooed the glaive and Prompto away from each other before facing you. His nose crinkled for a moment before he silently fussed with your dress, trying to close it over your chest a bit more as a snarky grin plastered itself over your features. The dip in the front of your dress was low, lower than most, almost reaching your stomach to tease the eyes of onlookers and possible suitors. Thank the gods for boob tape or else it would have fallen away with ease. 

“You good over there Ignis?” Your comment only seemed to frustrate him before he pulled back, fixing his tie with a frown. “I do hate these revealing gowns they put you in my lady, they’re so-“ 

“Much.” Noctis finished his advisors' sentence as you shrugged. “I honestly don’t care anymore, plus I’m not ashamed of my body. “You commented before straightening up and smacking your brothers arm. He was pulled in front of you as you ushered him forth and down the winding halls to the ballroom that was bursting with music and merriment. Gladio, your brother's ever-present shield met you all at the doors you’d be slipping through. You both gave each other a rather nasty look before nodded at you. “Princess. “Sadly, you didn’t have as much control as he did before nodding back at him. 

“Asshole.” That gained a damn good reaction from the man as he sucked the air between his teeth and slipped past you, his shoulder brushing yours as he took his spot next to Sunshine, letting her delicate hands fold over the crook of his arm as she straightened up. 

It was showtime.  
Ignis was the first to descend the stairs. Starting the well-practiced roll call from a man positioned at the very bottom. More glaives and guards peppered the outskirts of the area, each standing rigid as they kept their eyes on the stairs, watching as each person in the prince and princess’ entourage descended with their titles being bellowed out. 

It was the siblings who were last, walking out together as they plastered fake smiles on their faces. These events were a necessity, but that didn’t mean Noctis and you had to sit back and enjoy them all the damn time. It got tiring after a while and those damned heels hurt. Things went as they usually did, Noctis parting away from you to disappear into the crowd with his friends following close behind him as you shooed your girls off to enjoy themselves, Yei being extra hard to pry from your visage due to her glaive training. “Yei please, go grab some wine and unwind a bit. “Her mouth opened, only for you to hold a hand out to silence her. “You’re not here as a glaive, you’re here as my friend. Now go enjoy yourself. “She was hesitant to leave you as Sunshine grabbed her arm, pulling her along with her into the crowd to bobble along as Yei spoke to people. 

It left you with a slightly warm feeling in the very pit of your stomach. Everyone was so happy, you grabbed a flute of champagne from a nearby butler as he walked with a tray before pressing it up against your lips. 

Unbeknownst to you, there was a pair of deep blue eyes that glued themselves to your visage as you downed the bubbly liquid as quickly as possible. 

“Hey princess. “The deep familiar voice startled you, causing you to turn face to face with none other than Nyx Ulric himself. You must have been standing next to him for a while now, which was odd, usually, the deep woodsy scent of his cologne told you he was there. 

Your plump lips opened for a moment as you gazed up at the Glaive, his sideways smirk flustering you ever so slightly before you looked away, tilting the empty flute between your fingertips as you spoke. “Ulric- “By the Astral’s he was lovely, his tattoos were well placed, accentuating the slight crinkle in the corners of his eyes as he smiled before he gave you a short bow of his head. 

“You havin’ fun? “Your nod was stiff as you stood next to him, Ulric was a constant in your life as well, his debt to your father brought him back to you on numerous occasions. Sparking conversations of home and training when you were younger. You remember being a lot more ballsy as a teen, daring to flirt with him as he guarded you, your fingers tracing the tattoos along his knuckles as you curled into his form. 

But as you grew older, something changed. You grew too flustered around him to attempt such things anymore, even if the attraction was still- very much there. “Y/N?” He brought you out of your daze again as he leaned in to get a good look at your face. “You okay?” 

No- not really. “Yeah, of course, big guys just. Lost in thought I guess, all of this just bleeds together after a while you know?” 

Oh, he knew, but he also knew that wasn’t what was going on. You were miles out in your own mind as you stood in front of him, causing the sudden concern from him as he silently tucked his hands back with a sigh. He wanted to ask and comfort you like old times when he could freely run his hand along your back without a scandal, but that changed as you became a woman. It would be looked down on now, even with the shared background he as a glaive could never openly touch and be intimate with you without an uproar throughout the kingdom.  
But that didn’t stop you from gracing him with your company as you grabbed a fresh flute to sip on as you stood at his side. They honey-sweet scent of your skin wafted into his nose from the proximity, causing the man to relax ever so slightly as he gazed back down at you. “You look beautiful as ever you know that?” He caught you off guard, the startled look reflecting in those eyes of yours before you chuckled, punching his arm as you leaned back. “Yeah, right- I bet you say that to every princess at these balls hm?” 

“No- just you.” He was being cocky again as he looked back over the crowd, nodding to the young embellished woman who was weaving through the crowds to get to you. “The Princess of the second order is trying to get to her childhood friend it seems. “ Ah yes, the daughter of the Empress. You forgot to greet her when you made yourself known, getting too caught up in Nyx to even bother with anyone else as you silently pried yourself from him with a soft whine. One that he caught as he raised an eyebrow from you. 

“Didn’t think you were that attached to me, princess.” God, you hated it when he called you that, preferred your name coming from his lips and not your title. But these were the breaks. An elegant hand grabbed at your bicep, demanding your attention as the molten golden gaze of Princess Aiyako landed on you. “Y/N, it’s been ages. I was expecting you to keep me company tonight.” You looked back at Nyx, mouthing a small ‘sorry’ as you were dragged off by the other princess. 

He hated watching you leave, wanting to take the opportunity to talk just a little more before you were swept back up into the crowd. He wanted to catch up, to watch your eyes turn up with your smile and laughter. To watch the length of your throat as your head tilted back in laughter. It’s been too damn long, he used to come over to your apartment, to talk to you freely before your duties started to eat at your life. 

He missed eating traditional food with you, the jokes and your soft touches along his knuckles. He missed the way your head would lean on his shoulder- the soft dip of your hips. He had to shake his head, refocusing on the crowd as his gaze landed on the king who stared him down. 

 

Give it time, he’d find another opening. He’d rekindle that smoldering flame of love and friendship you both shared before your duties took over, it just came with Noctis reaching a certain age, you had your work cut out for you and he knew it. 

So was the life of royalty right?


	2. The Moon And Stars: chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You talk with your father and the night draws to an end.

You spent the better part of the night surrounding yourself with your girls, your arms loosely hanging from your fellow princess’ hips as you both giggled. A young lord had the guts to walk up to the both of you with a bow before Aiyako flipped a lace fan open, covering the better half of both of your faces as she leaned in to whisper into your ear. “Just think Y/N- they’re trying everything to win our hands this evening. Pity.” Her voice was as coy as ever before the fan was snapped shut, it was waved half hazard at the offending lord as she shooed him off. “Begone, we have no interest in your faltered dances and empty promises boy.” Boy, Aiyako was still young, a year or so younger than you, in fact, being closer to Noctis’ age. Speaking of the devil, your brother sauntered his way over to the both of you before taking a rather comical bow and wiggling his eyebrows. 

It elicited a giggle from Aiyako and you as she returned the favor. “Dear Prince.” She cooed at him, causing his cheeks to light up along with his eyes before her gaze swiveled over to the advisor at his side who gave her a bow as well. The fan she held smacked at your arm before she spared you a glance. “Dear friend, I think I’ll stay and spend some time with your brother and his- charming company.” Ah yes, the ever-present princess voice, you knew she wouldn’t be dropping it anytime soon unless she was settled alone with you and the girls. That was fine, if not a bit nerve-wracking seeing as you didn’t possess such a posh attitude yourself during these events, things were fake enough without you adding to it. 

You reached forward, giving your little brother a soft pat to his arm before slinking past him. His hand moved to give your back a soft pat in return, those silent touches keeping the both of you sane enough to make it through the night. He seemed happy to be in Aiyako’s company though, even if her soft touches were faulty as they landed on his chest and her laughter was fake as she pressed her closed fan to her painted lips. 

You moved forward, not stopping till you stood next to your father with a long drawn out sigh. He seemed to take notice of this as he turned his head. “What troubles your mind, my dear?” You shrugged and leaned down, careful with where you let your body bend as you spoke. “I grow tired of these party’s papa, I long for fresh air and training. I miss getting grass stains roughed into my pants and flower petals blown into my hair as I train with Yei and Sunshine out in the royal training rooms. Noct has been hogging them with Gladio lately.” 

You couldn’t help but pout as you squatted down, your hand resting over your fathers as he sighed back at you. His free hand touching one of your cheeks. “I know my darling, but you must bear with me on this, it’s a necessity that you join the family during these festivities. To show that even during the war, our family will be together.

He wasn’t wrong, showing such strong familial bonds shook those who hoped to go straight for the heart of the empire. You situated yourself as you stood back up, smoothing your dress along your curves before continuing. “I hope you’ll let me see Galahd soon- I know the lands suffer. “You wanted to help, but most of all you missed digging your fingers into the rich soil and smelling like home for weeks after you returned. Your eyes slipped back to that all too familiar glaive, catching his own gaze with yours before you slowly lifted a hand to give him a silent wave. It was one he returned with a smile and a soft nod. Your father's voice broke the connection again. “I would love nothing more than to allow such a thing Y/N but we both know it’s too dangerous right now. “ 

“Even with Yei and Sunshine in a party with me?” 

He fell silent, looking for the familiar heads of the girls you surrounded yourself with as he continued. 

“Please Y/N, understand that I’m not doing this as punishment but for your own wellbeing…”

“What if Noct and the others join me? What if Ulric-“ 

He looked up at you, his eyebrows knitting before he looked back out, his fingertips dug into the arm of his throne before relaxing. “I will take it into consideration- IF.” And that was a big if, you knew it. “You consider looking at eligible lords for your hand.” He held a finger out to you, stopping any words that would have fallen from your lips. “A date here or their Y/N, I’m not asking the world of you, just that you try to find yourself with nobility for the sake of bonds and strengthening our kingdom. “

Your mouth drew into a nice thin line as you pulled the fur closer up your shoulders. “I have ideas for your brother as well, don’t think you’re the only one who has to deal with this. The only difference is- “ He’s going to be the one taking over the throne.” Your father nodded as he tangled his hands in his lap. 

“That’s exactly it, he MUST stay within the noble lines.” Your father looked up. “I was thinking about that friend of yours actually if her mother would even consider it a possibility. You know how different their customs are to our own, the throne and line are ruled by the women of the family. If they wish to marry someone outside of noble lines, then they will. “He looked over at the Empress who was surrounded by taught guards as she sipped her wine, her husband staying close to her as they talked to one person at a time. 

She was the picture of royalty, her hair in a large intricate bun with golden ornament’s that tinkled in the air, her body lavished in fine silks that bellowed out into a mermaid tail. You were jealous of Aiyako's mother and the endless amounts of pure beauty the Empress seemed to possess, even her laughter made heads turn as you slowly looked away. They had so much freedom, the women of the eastern kingdoms, the freedom you wished you possessed. You knew better though, knew your father had a mistake standing next to him that he’d never live down.

That’s why he tried to keep you contained and as satisfied as possible, you were his happy little mistake, you were proof of the Kings rebellious side and his wild years. You remembered the story behind your conception, he was supposed to marry Noctis' mother and took his chances in the wild lands of galahd, your own mother capturing his eye and hanging onto his wild side. It was a mistake, one he came home with months later as he held a screeching bundle in his arms and sadness in his eyes. Nocts mother, she hated you, she hated you throughout your childhood, you were the living embodiment of where her husband's heart laid. She hated you till she passed, spiting you even in her death as you tangled your fingers with your siblings. 

You lost yourself in those thoughts before you felt your father lightly push you back towards the crowd, causing you to snap back to him with a raised brow. “Go on dear, go spend time with those you love and leave the deep thoughts and brooding up to me.” His voice held that fatherly kindness to it before you leaned down to kiss the crown of his head, causing a few pictures to go off, probably from Prompto's camera before you made your way back into the arms of the crowd. You spent a good hour or two, fulfilling your father's wishes of talking to a few of the bachelors that walked up to you. Though you seemed to be as cold and distant as ever during some of the conversations. 

You didn’t see the eyes of your glaive friend as he tightened his grip on his hands while they stayed clasped behind his back. He watched you as you walked from one group to the next, your drink in hand as the slight sway of your hips parted your dress along the slits with your movement. The golden body glitter and any sweat that clung to your skin invited the lights of the room, letting them dance off of your skin before you turned. Your gaze held onto his for a long moment, body reacting without your knowledge as you walked back over to him. With the help of a little liquid courage, you found yourself silently looking up at Nyx with a fevered smile chasing over your carefully stained lips.

“Just as handsome and regal as every aye Nyx?” your voice came out slightly slurred as you leaned up on the very tips of your toes to look him in the eyes. “God I miss you, I miss… us. “ Your finger slipped between yourself and him. “ We used to be so close, you protected me so well. What changed? “ He opened his mouth, trying to figure out what to say so it registered in you liquored up mind, but your finger shot out, tapping along his lips as you shooshed him. “Is it because, of Galahd? Because we shared a kiss under the stars? Because I-“ His eyes saddened as he silently looked away from you. People were so busy with the other royalty that they didn’t notice their princess pouting up at the large glaive in front of her. He leaned down, almost nose to nose as he spoke with you, his figure lust barely caving in as his breath cherished the shell of your ear. “Not now Y/N, there’s too many eyes and ears.” 

Your heart was doing flips as your small hands knitted themselves against his uniform jacket, hands that he had to gently pry off of his chest before pressing a very noble kiss along your knuckles. From an outsiders point of view it just looked like a glaive paying his respects to his princess but from yours. God, you had to keep yourself from squirming around, nothing was better than a well-trained man in a uniform from the same homelands as you. Nothing was better than the promise of having Nyx Ulric alone again in your company, his fleeting touches gracing you as careful as ever. You almost whined if it wasn’t for Noctis wrapping an arm around your waist as he tugged you back. “C'mon drunky. You’ve done enough flirting for the night, let’s get you back to the apartments and see if Iggy can get some food into you.” Your hand still grasped the air for the glaive you were being pulled from before your brother bundled you up under his arm. Your nose found its way into the lapels of his suit as you sniffled.

“God what has gotten into you tonight?” he commented, making you shake your head as you clung to him. For once it seemed like he was the older sibling as he rubbed at your arm, guiding you back out through the doors of the ballroom with Yei and Iggy in line. Yei looked back at the man you were trying to grip at, her nose crinkling as she looked at Ulric before pointing from her eyes- to him in a very ‘I’m watching you' manner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter to my first ever fic. H e c k


	3. The Moon And Stars: chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's great to have such a supportive circle, it's great having a little brother.

It was hard to get you to walk when you wore heels and most of your bones were turned to mush, Noctis had a good grip on you though as the small group leads you back to the regalia. Your praise was slurred as you rubbed your cheek against his, you always seemed to get like this when you drank a few too many flutes of bubbly. You talked about how good he was and how lucky you were to have such a sweet little brother to drag your drunken ass back to the car.  


Noctis only grunted as he crawled in first, his arms wrapping around the top half of your torso before you were dragged in after him with Yei hot on your heels, in a very literal sense. You found yourself happily squished between two of your favorite people as you draped your arms over both of their shoulders before belching out a fine tune to Ignis' and everyone else’s dismay. It would have been fine if you weren’t wasted and cared about your pitch, but unfortunately, this was not the case as Noct slapped a hand over your mouth in an attempt to quiet you down. It resulted in you licking his entire palm before he hissed and wiped your own spit over your face, smearing all that nice makeup you wore before you snickered and let your head fall back.

It didn’t take long for you to pass out in the backseat, Yei slowly smoothed your hair back as your brother tucked you back under his arm with a worried look. Both gave each other a glance before he finally broke the silence. “Do you know what happened back there?”  
“No, not really. I think we both know that Ulric used to be one of your sister’s guards before I came around but. I’m not really sure what happened, I was expecting you to know that better than me in all honesty.” She scratched at her arm before leaning off to the side, letting her cheek press against the window seal. “Maybe I should have a talk with her when she sobers up.” Noct, ever the diligent brother. Yei was surprised he’d even say that, though he was in a better position to bring the topic up.  


That and the younger sibling literally lived right next door to you, the king preferred it that way. If one of you were to get into trouble or be put into danger, the other could come to the rescue. It also made some nights less lonely with horrible B rated horror movies, junk food, and shitty video games. Being only three years apart was great, the age gap wasn’t so horrible that you both had trouble talking about certain topics. But it was big enough for him to look up to you, the way you handled yourself in most situations was astounding, the way you cared and never feared danger.  


He wished he could be more like that, be less afraid to get suited up for battle or to talk with father and the council the way you did. But alas, he just didn’t have it in him, not now anyway. You always had to remind him that it would come with time and persistence. Your limp whimpering body was moved to the couch, your head resting in your brothers' lap as Yei worked the straps of your heels loose before removing them and setting them off to the side of the couch.

Noctis worked the braids and beads from your hair, already used to do such things from your younger years. You enjoyed the braids more than the gold lined decorations that laid along the hairlines of the women in Galahd, you felt more like a warrior that way. It also gave him a good excuse to run his fingers through your hair to get out any knots, this bonding time didn’t go unnoticed from your glaive as she rubbed your aching feet. As Yei finished she placed them back down on the couch before standing up and sweeping her hand through her hair. “Should I stand guard, your highness?” Her voice was back in business mode as she looked to Noct, only for him to shake his head. “Nah, go home I got it from here.”  


She hesitated, her eyes looking over at your form before she stood and bowed to her future king with a frown etched over her features. “As you wish sire.” And with that, she was gone, her well-placed steps slinked from the room as Ignis held the door open for her. “Hey, specs?” That gained Ignis' attention. “Yes Noct?” the air of familiarity was back when it was just the two long-term friends within each others company. “Can you make something for a possible hangover, I don’t want her in too much pain when tomorrow comes around. You know how she likes to start things off early.” Usually a bit before sunrise actually, you had a knack for running when you woke up and coming back to down a liter of water along with breakfast.  


This body of yours wasn’t naturally the way it was, you earned it through early mornings and hard training. Your body shifted in your brothers grasp before you curled into him, your nose buried into his stomach as you hiccupped and wrapped your arms around him. Noctis sighed and settled a hand on your head before frowning at Ignis. “Yes well, I’ll have something whipped up right away for her highness.” As Ignis spoke he pulled his gloves off and unbuttoned the first few clasps of his shirt before disappearing into the kitchen.  


It left you both alone as Noct reclined back into your leather sofa, bringing you up to lounge on his chest as his hand rested along your back. “Talk to me, sis..” A stubborn whimper was his response before he poked a finger into your ribs, causing you to shoot up before swatting his arm. “Fucker!” Well, that was one way to get your attention, you sat there, still in your ball gown with your hair a mess as it laid over your shoulders before he moved, hopping off the back of the sofa to go grab something.  
He came back with a set of matching pajamas for the three of you before he pointed to the bathroom. “Go clean up, Iggy is making dinner and I think I’m going to crash here for the night so- ya know… be ready to talk. “He hoped you knew you could talk to him, that’s what a brother was best at, being there for his sister and protecting her whether it be mental or physical.  


You stared at him, then the pajama's before taking your set with a sigh and nodding. “Yeah- I guess I have a lot of things to get off my chest and they’ve been building lately.” There was still a slur to your speech as you wandered back off into the hall of your apartment, turning into your bathroom z to shower the shame of tonight from your skin.  
That was going to be a headline for sure, the rebel princess has made a fool of herself at the Royal Gala, again. You let the water warm up before slinking in, letting your back slide down the smooth rock tiles before you sighed in pure bliss. The one thing that was great about your father picking out the apartments was the water heater. You took your time scrubbing at your hair and skin before turning the water off and getting into your Pj's. When the door to the bathroom opened, the steam billowed out as you walked back over to the couch with your hair up in a towel.  


Noct was already dressed in his matching set with a spoon hanging from his mouth as he gave you a lazy peace sign, Ignis sat on the other end of the table, also donning an extra set as well before you plopped down to join them. You couldn’t help but wiggle your eyebrows at them. “I told you guys the pajamas were a good idea.” You pulled the soft fabric, riddled with brightly colored cactars and various shapes before leaning back against the couch.  


“Yes well, we didn’t exactly have much of a choice in that decision your highness.” Iggy's voice cut through the silence as he looked down at the shorts he wore with a sigh. “You need to eat, gods forbid you get a hangover in the morning hm?” A bowl was slid over the top of the table before he went about eating his own portion.  
It was extra spicy cabbage soup, a good hangover cure and honestly a favorite of yours. You took a timid sip, gauging how the temperature was before joining the boys. It was nice, this time with them. It was something you rarely got any more, though Noctis was the one to bring up the dreaded question as he leaned his cheek up against the palm of his hand. “So… Nyx. What happened with him at the Gala.” Ouch, your spoon gently tapped at the side of your bowl as a sigh bubbled out from you. Noct and Iggy were safe, but you still felt nervous.  


“Remember back when he used to guard me part time? Back before Yei?” They nodded, the thing was, Nyx, as wonderful as he was, was at least ten years your senior. While you sat at nineteen he was at the age of twenty-nine, give or take. Nyx looked after you in his teen years but as you grew older- well you grew a set, you were bold and had a knack for slightly older men. Especially the one that kept you safe. You flustered yourself before clearing your throat.  


“Well- sometime after my eighteenth birthday. I knew I was at that age were father would start looking for suitors, but... I knew who I wanted, and.” You clicked your tongue against the roof of your mouth. “I told Nyx how I felt, I also might have kissed him. Ever since we’ve been distant and in all honesty. It hurts. I know I have you guys and the girls but...” Silence fell across the room as your brother moved forward, giving your shoulder a small pat.  


“Nah I get it, trust me. We all want someone out there right?” God you wanted to bring up Aiyako but with Iggy there- that would be awkward. You knew that was a love triangle you’d best stay away from, better to let it sort itself out than get in the middle of it all. You still nodded, agreeing with your younger sibling before leaning back against your hands with a wishful sigh. “The feelings are still there though, when I saw him at that party I, I don’t know what came over me. Maybe it was just in my head, but I swear I saw something in his eyes you guys. Like maybe there was a chance?”  


You waved a hand, trying to dismiss it before standing and grabbing the empty bowls before you, Ignis was quick to jump up and gently took them from your hands. “Allow me your- uhm, Y/N.” he corrected himself, losing the title as he took the dishes back, it left you standing there with a sad smile before you leaned down to hug Noctis.  
His arms looped around your neck. “It will be fine, everything works itself out in the end you know?”  


“You’re the best Nocti-“you mumbled it as your cheek rubbed against his. “What will I do without my baby brother and his weird relationship advice?”  
He chuckled, knowing full well you were fucking with him, he hasn’t been in many relationships in his life. Sure, there was the one fling and a couple of short-term girlfriends, but it was still more than what you had. Father was too strict on you, refusing to have his daughter encounter any sort of one-night stand or the possibility of it. The people of Insomnia were hard on you as it is, he wanted to keep it from getting worse.  


You let go of your brother before ruffling his hair and backing up into the hallways that lead to your room. “Don’t eat all of my good chips and keep the volume at a decent level… I have a meeting with father and the council tomorrow and I’d like to be on my A-Game. “  


“Can do-“  


Good, at least you had a chance to rest up a bit before waking up early with your usual routine. Your phone buzzed against the hardwood of your nightstand when you entered, pulling you closer to your bed as you sat down to look at it. You had quite a few messages buzzing around, some from Yei, others from the curious Aiyako and the worried Sunshine but there was one that made you drop your phone to the plush carpet below.  


In white font, with an old picture of the two of you curled together, was a message from Nyx Ulric himself.  


“Hey, about tonight.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I hurt you that bad.”  
“Are you awake?”  


You stared at the screen for a hot minute, typing out a reply, eyebrows knotted together before you erased the whole thing with a sigh of defeat. You’ll get to it- eventually. But for right now, you were tired.


	4. Author Note:

Hello everyone,  
Oculi here! It's finals week and I've finished just about everything. The chapters will start returning to 1-3 every week until it's all finished up. But I was also thinking about adding art, which of the girls would you guys like to see?  
Who should the main highlight of the next series be? Would you like to see my rendition of the main heroine of this story?  
Please feel free to comment-


	5. The moon and stars: chapter 4

The smell of coffee broke through the air, rousing you from your sleep as you creaked up. A mass of hair spilled down from your undone bun, piling over the bed. You didn’t remember putting your hair up but seeing the bright yellow scrunchie with little yellow pompoms decorating it told you who did. It had to be Noct, he was the only one who knew where your hairbands were, what a nice kid. With a groan you pressed your palms into your eyes, squeezing out the last of the ache behind them as you gathered your workout gear from your wardrobe to set on the bed. You went ahead and set your professional lookout as well, a dashing flare wasted pantsuit with a pair of wine red-bottomed heels that were tipped in rose gold. You would be damned if you didn’t turn a few heads, even at the meeting.  
You slipped on a pair of running shorts along with a sports bra, black tank, and black shoes before tying your hair up properly. With a soft click, you were back outside of your room and lovingly greeted with the smell of breakfast. If you didn’t have it bad for the glaive, you would have dipped in after Ignis. Cooking was one hell of a way to a woman’s stomach. 

“Good morning your majesty~!” His accent permeated the air as you squeezed yourself into the kitchen, slipping behind the man on your tiptoes as you peeked at his fine cooking. Fresh eggs and a lovely slice of spiced behemoth meat greeted you along with a cup of piping hot coffee which you happily took from his hands as you walked over to sit at the table. The food followed soon after as you happily shoved it all down. Of course, Ignis looked at you with a raised eyebrow, there was definitely a smart ass remark he wanted to make about manners but the look you shot back had him taking second guesses.  
You were up, before the sun and in your own house. You could afford to be a bit of a pig if you wanted to and he could go take a nice long dive. You sipped your coffee with a small bob of your eyebrows before getting up to go find out where your darling little brother decided to pass out.  
It was no surprise that you found him halfway on the couch and floor with his phone plastered to his face, he must have fallen asleep playing that weird game of his. With an experimental kick and his half hazard swatting at your leg, you confirmed that he was indeed- gone to the wind. Whatever, he could crash here if he wanted, it’s not like he lived very far in the first place, a stroll to the end of the hall fixed his displacement. You squatted down and gave his cheek a soft pat before waving Ignis off, you guessed he’d be staying as well, once again- no skin off your bones. 

It was hard to stay in one place once you had enough caffeine coursing through your veins, the elevator ride down left you silently jogging around in place before you slipped through the sliding doors in a soft jog, passing through the lobby with another wave to the other tenants as you exited the building. 

Morning workout routines consisted of a good long jog, stretching out at the park and usually some yoga back at home to calm your nerves before the day went on. It didn’t come as a surprise when someone came up next to you, keeping the pace as the headphones you wore were pulled out of one of your ears. It was Yei- even when she didn’t mean to, it seemed her schedule coincided with your own. Making your upkeep easier on her part. “Hey Y/N!” “Yei! I should have known better.” 

A hearty chuckle came from the larger woman as she stretched her arm across her chest- pleased with the pops that followed. “Yeah well- S’hard to break routine. How did last night go? You experiencing any hangover pains?” Yei’s brows wiggled at you before you gently shoved at her, not that it did anything, she was built like a literal brick wall. 

“No- Yes… My eyes were messed up when I awoke but low and behold, Mr. Prim and Proper was there making breakfast. Coffee is a damn life saver.” She snorted at you before shaking her head. “Yeah, I’ve been saved by it a few times myself, that and enough aspirin to knock a horse out.” She blinked, shaking her head as if to forget about it. 

You spent the wee hours with her, going about your normal routine and chatting before you both split ways. She had to go get ready in her glaives outfit, you had your own duties to attend to as well and would probably be meeting her back outside of the apartments when you were ready to go. 

You found yourself jogging back into the elevator, narrowly missing Ignis and your brother as they exited. The sun was barely peeking out and you could tell that Ignis woke him up, probably bribing him with cheap junk food for breakfast just to see the prince rise for the morning. Noct gave you the biggest pair of puppy dog eyes as you ran into the elevator as you shrugged, he was hoping you’d save him from his early morning fate. “Sorry baby brother- I have plans for the day. Dad’s dragging me out in front of the council. “ The look on his face told you everything, he’d rather stick with Ignis during his early morning rants than deal with the royal bullshit you’d have to deal with throughout the rest of your day. 

The second you made it back up to your room and through those doors you went straight to the kitchen, nabbing a large pitcher of ice water before moving off to your room to get ready. It was times like this where you wished Yei was there to join you-you hated braiding your own hair, it always seemed a bit messier than her handy work. As much as you loved Insomnia, you didn’t feel like you were the rightful princess of it, there was too much wild in your veins. 

You managed to slip out of your workout gear and into a new set of undergarments as you settled at your Vanity, working darkened strands of hair through your fingers as you twisted them into braids of varying thickness, clasping them with jelled beads before styling the rest of it to stay in a neat fluffed up row along the middle of your head, letting it slip along your spine in waves before you worked on your makeup. 

It didn’t take long for you to get ready after that- slipping on the flared suit before looking yourself over in the mirror, screw being a snack, you were a bonified buffet. The black looked amazing against your skin tone- the deep wine purple undershirt creating a nice contrast against the thick, well-tailored fabric. The rose gold buttons making everything match perfectly along with your shoes before you straightened up- holding your breath for a second before letting it wheeze out.

This was going to be a long day, you reached for your phone, looking at the messages that pilled up before scrunching your brows together. A few were from Nyx, those you quickly swiped to the side- saving the heartache for another day as you looked at the others. Sunshine wasn’t going to be by your side, they requested her not to, but she would be there afterward. Yei was almost there to pick you up and you had about thirty or so messages from Aiyako, most pertaining to outfits, designers, and questions about upcoming balls she wished to find you at. 

Being friends with other children from royalty could be- tiring… Mostly because they used formalities in such a laid-back manner, gilded words flew from her fingertips, just like how curses easily flew from yours. She wiped your manners off most of the time, finding them ‘refreshing’. You were just happy to have such a mixed bag of friends in all honesty. Another message from Yei caught your attention, calling you down to the front of the apartments. 

Which you happily obliged to, you just didn’t jog this time, not when your heels were worth more than a few people’s yearly salaries. The glaive was waiting for you, leaning against an embellished Rolls Royce as she shot a few finger guns in your direction. Sure, the car wasn’t as ‘glorious’ as the Regalia, but damn if she wasn’t a beauty. Yei opened the door for you, letting you slide into the front seat as you looked up at the ceiling of the car, taking in the lights that were scattered about like little stars dotting the night sky before she joined you. 

A pair of sunglasses were handed off to you, ones you gingerly took before you zoned out for the ride. You were never big on talking when someone drove you around, preferring to get lost in your own thoughts as the scenery passed by. 

It didn’t take long to arrive; a crowd was already formed as guards kept them at bay. Everyone had their panties in a twist when it came to this meeting, hoping to get some sort of information on what was going on with the royalty. The second Yei opened the door, questions were being shouted at you. What was the meeting about, were you getting married off, what was the state of the military, all the things you ignored as you walked along. You had a life of questions, very little if any were ever answered. Yei silently took your hand as you walked up the stairs, making sure you didn’t chance a slip while wearing heels.

Once inside, you were guided down the halls to the meeting, where you came face to face with your father as he sat at his throne. The councilmen chairs were all filled, along with one closer to the ends that held, Aiyako’s mother? Her chin was held high, her dress barely wrinkling as she calmly crossed her legs as her hands rested along her lap. If it wasn’t for the fact that the main throne was taken, you were sure she would have been mistaken as the main ruler in the room, her gaze just demanded that much respect as her silky black hair streamed along the sides of her face. Those golden eyes almost made you shrink as you turned back to your father with a small bend of your knees. 

“Father, council members, Majesty Seomun. What’s the topic for today? Normally other royal figureheads aren’t willingly brought into these meetings.” Your father seemed to melt as he leaned back, his eyebrows turning up as the creases in his forehead and near his eyes deepened. “We have all been talking Y/N.” There was a pause, you could tell he was trying to pick at his words carefully before Aiyako’s mother held a hand up. People seemed surprised at the gesture, but it was quickly silenced as your father nodded in approval. 

“I and your father have been talking lately my dear- “She shifted, leaning forward in her seat as she looked down at you. “You know I don’t normally accept outrageous proposals such as these, but- Your people are in need of some good news, something that isn’t war and death.” You could feel your stomach knotting up as she slowly leaned back in her seat, her eyes baring down into you as she continued on. 

“As you know, I have a son- a very talented and handsome son. You also know I absolutely dread the idea of arranged marriage, but, these are hard times my little wildflower. “The false kindness in her voice almost made you cringe as a smile made it’s way across her beautifully painted lips. “You are to meet him, not today- don’t worry. But soon, we are talking about a possible arranged marriage between you two, as well as your darling brother with my daughter…” You could tell that hit a bit harder than her letting her son go, her people valued its females much more than the males and the thought of giving up her only daughter, hurt. 

At least you weren’t in this alone, you knew who Aiyako longed for and how this would affect her. You also guessed this would come up to her much later than it did for yourself, something you could mentally prepare for. You knew you’d get a full inbox when the news made it’s rounds to her, you looked over your shoulder, hoping to get some reassurance from Yei. But all you were met with was a look of pity as her normally chipper smile was downturned into a frown. 

The meeting would go on for a few more hours, hours that dragged by as they brought up the state of Insomnia. The talk of your mother’s homeland and its destruction that would, to this day, wound your heart. They talked of the state of the glaives, the refugee’s and so on as you silently stood in the middle of the verbal chaos. Normally you’d chip in, give your opinion on everything but- you just didn’t have it in you today. The news of a possible arranged marriage weighed heavily on your heart and mind well into the afternoon.

You found yourself hugging onto Yei’s arm as you both made your way outside of the council room, leaving the others to casually bicker. Just as promised, Sunshine was waiting outside of the building in her light-yellow sundress with a staff held in her lithe hands. She was all light orange hair, blue eyes, and smiles as she greeted you both with a bubbly bow. 

You wondered what her voice sounded like sometimes, knowing better than to ask her such things when she swore herself to silence under Ramuh. Her actions always spoke loudly though, they were exaggerated, flowy and filled with as much happiness as she was most of the time. Pictures were taken as she ran up to you and Yei, her arms spread wide as she took you both down into a hug, wrapping you up in her chubby arms in a nice tight hug before letting go and motioning to the car. Yei opened the doors again, letting you and Sunny in before helping herself to the driver’s side as she finally broke the silence. 

“I think- we all need a drink after that. “God, you couldn’t agree fast enough, though it was Sunshine who gained your attention with a small wave of her hand. She was curious about what went down, everyone was, and, in all honesty, you couldn’t blame her. Yei was the one that filled her in on everything as she drove, leaving the small woman in the back with her hands brought up against her mouth. She knew Yei wouldn’t lie about this type of stuff, the solemn look on your face only seemed to confirm it as you leaned back over to the window.

Yei had no problems taking you all down into the boons, knowing damn well that no one was stupid enough to mess with the car as you all got out, closing the doors behind yourselves as you pull your jacket off, letting it rest in the crook of your arm. Your sigh brought your friends gazes to you as Yei curled an arm over your shoulders. “Lighten up princess, there’s still a chance to get out of it. But for now- we drink. “She held a fist in the air, followed by Sunshine copying the movement as she bounced on one of her feet. You couldn’t hold back your smile as you hid your face in your hands.

“Fine! We drink!” You cheered, holding a fist up with them before they giggled and dragged you with them. You’ll give the area this much, the music was uplifting, leaving you silently swaying to the beat as your friends chatted amongst themselves as you all made your way to a table, sitting down near a stand as Yei walked off to go grab a few pints of Ale to lift your souls. 

The second the pitchers touched the table you reached forward, grabbing it by the handle as you downed a mouth full. You needed this, it was a rough day and the cool bitter liquid calmed you enough for you to sag against the table with a sigh. “Screw being a princess, Can’t I just- be normal?” 

“Sure, you can handle being normal Y/N.” Yei’s voice lightened up the mood as she sat there with her ankle crossed over her knee, you had to admit, the uniform made the other woman look regal as all hell as she sat there with her booze in hand. The glittering buttons and snaps to it glistened in the neon lights as she looked you over. You stuck a tongue out at her, only earning a pierced one in return before she sipped on her drink, her eyes scanning over the crowds as Sunshine tapped on her glass of soda. Apparently, she wasn’t much of a drinker, then again, why would she be? 

You let your jacket rest in your lap as you looked through your glass, a distorted figure seemed to get closer, gaining your attention as you peeked your head up over the rim. God no- no no, things were just starting to look up, why did he have to come and make it all tumble back down? There, leaning against the table, was Nyx with a frown stretched over his handsome features. 

You looked to Yei, who just looked away and brought her drink to her lips, then to sunshine who did the same before you tried to hide behind your pint again. Only for Nyx to move it off to the side. 

“You never answered my text’s Princess.” 

Damn it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been busy it seems. But worry not!!! I won't be giving up on this story anytime soon- I already have the chapter summaries written down up until part 2. Yup- there's a part two in the making as well, just be patient with me my lovelies.


End file.
